


Not Only For Humour.. ( Sean McLoughlin - Jacksepticeye / YouTuber!Reader ) [Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Markiplier - Freeform, VidCon, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kiss, lordminion777 - Freeform, muyskerm - Freeform, panel, yamimash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your good friend Mark Fischbach, aka Markiplier, introduced you to his friend Sean McLoughlin, aka Jacksepticeye about a year ago, and you hit it off instantly. You met up at VidCon for Mark's panel and.. had a very interesting time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only For Humour.. ( Sean McLoughlin - Jacksepticeye / YouTuber!Reader ) [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jacksepticeye x reader, actually. i wrote it for my absolutely amazing friend, Dixon. ( SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BAB)
> 
> I hope everyone likes it, but especially my lil chocolate bear! XD
> 
> P.s. make a shipname for your YouTube channel name and Jacksepticeye, and comment it below.. I'm just curious XD

Most felt emotion right now?

Excited or anxious.

You, (F/n), a.k.a., (YouTube Channel Name), are a popular Let's Player on YouTube, with about 4 million subscribers and nearly 9 million views.

You were nervously walking around VidCon nervously. You were looking for your great friend, Mark Fischbach, a.k.a. to YouTube, Markiplier. You were heavily lost in a crowd of people as you crammed around, barely able to see past half of them. 

You were happy despite that, because you'd be able to see Sean.

Mark had introduced you to him maybe a year ago, and you instantly hit it off.

Sean was also a YouTuber like Mark, his YouTube alias 'Jacksepticeye'.

Sean, though, lived in Ireland. Definitely far from you.

As you squirmed through crowds of people, you saw a man of average height, black hair, glasses, stubble -

It was Mark, you recognized him instantly of course.

You squirmed out of the crowd and went over to Mark and grinned. "Hi, Mark!"

"Hey, (F/n)!" he smirked back, hugging you. "Have you seen Sean anywhere?"

"No," you shook your head as you pulled from the hug. "I was hoping you had."

Mark shrugged and pulled out his phone "We could always call him." he snickered as he scrolled through his contacts, then pressed Sean's number and put it to his ear.

You heard a small shout from the phone, along the lines of, 'top o' the morning, where the fuck are ya?'

"We're by the booths that are near the bathroom." Mark sighed.

You heard more yelling from Sean and laughed a little. 

"Well then come back." Mark laughed into the phone.

You heard small grumbles before the phone was hung up on Mark's end.

"Well?" you asked, laughing a little and crossing your arms.

"He came to these booths a fee minutes ago and didn't see me."

You let out a loud and sarcastic 'ha', and smirked as you waited.

A few minutes later you saw the familiar flatcap pop through the crowds, and you grinned as Sean did a small jog up to you two.

"Mark! (F/n)!" he yelled excitedly. He grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"How're you, Mark?" Sean shouted, patting Mark on the back.

"I'm good, you?" Mark smirked as he patted his back as well and then let go from the hug.

"Great.." he smirked and then looked at you. 

"(F/n)!" Sean said as he quickly went and hugged you, and lifted you slightly off the ground as you hugged. When he plopped you back down on the ground you grinned.

"Jackaboy!" You giggled.

"How've you been, (F/n)?"

"Pretty freaking good!"

You, Mark, and Sean all wondered around and talked, but then it was almost about time for the Markiplier panel. You and Sean went in to go take your seats in the front with Aaron, a.k.a., Yamimash, and talked while you waited.

-

The panel had started around ten minutes ago, and it was already a blast. Mark, Bob, and Wade were all just telling shit jokes about eachother and being completely nerds. You, Sean, and Aaron were all laughing your asses off, and then when it went quiet for a moment, Mark stood up and danced around a little and started talking.

"Up in the front we have Aaron - Yamimash is here." Mark said quietly. There was a little bit of clapping and cheering. "Who likes Yami? Clap if you like Yami, c'mon,"

Then there was a lot of clapping and cheers and you reached over Sean and scruffled Aaron's hair and continued clapping.

"Jacksepticeye is here, too. Do you like Jack?" Mark said, grinning and looking at Sean.

There was more clapping, and of course you clapped too.

Mark looked over at you and smirked.

"We also have (YT/Name) here and -... You know the drill, clap if you like her!"

More people clapped and cheered and you blushed a little, but smirked. Sean and Aaron clapped, and Mark made a little 'Ooh' face at them.

"Jack clapped alot for (F/n)," he teased and walked around the stage a bit. "OOOOH, he must REALLY like (F/n).."

The crowd went 'Ooh' and bits of laughter were heard. You flipped the bird at Mark and laughed a little as well.

"I dunno about you guys, but I ship it," Bob said into the microphone, smirking.

There were cheers from the audience and you laughed at Sean.

"I do too. So cute!" Wade yelled and grinned.

"If you ship (F/n) and Jack, cheer like you've never cheered before!"

The audience roared and you rolled your eyes and smirked. You looked at Sean who was cheering. You shrugged and cheered as well and when it died down Mark was laughing.

"Jack and (F/n) cheered for it.." he snorted. "THEY SHIP IT TOO!"

Sean and Aaron laughed along with the crowd, and you paused for a second. You decided to humour Mark.

You sat straight up and grabbed Seam's collar and pulled him in to you and crashed your lips into his.

Mark practically screeched with a face of excitement and shock, "SHE FUCKING KISSED HIM!"

The crowd made a mix of oohs and cheers, and you saw small flashes and realized people were taking pictures. Though you didn't mind.

When you pulled away from Sean he went a little wide eyed, mouth slightly agape.

He laughed a little a grinned as Mark was making teasing jokes at you two, though you and Sean were staring at eachother, smirking.

-

After the panel was done, you had gone to the bathroom and as you exitted you bumped into Sean.

"..Hi!.." you smirked and crossed your arms.

"That panel was...." Sean rubbed the back of his head. "Something?"

"I dunno, I thought it was fun."

"What was your favourite part?"

"Kissing you," you mumbled and then smirked at Sean.

"Oh, really?" he asked, and did a little eyebrow wiggle. "Maybe we could do it again?.... I mean.. Do you wanna go on a date?"

You chuckled and crossed your arms.

"I would say we could go in a few days, but I have to leave in a few days."

"Okay.. we could go tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." He smirked.

"It'll be fun," you nodded. 

"What if it isn't?"

"You're always fun, Jackaboy, even when it's just your lips," you winked and walked away.

Sean laughed loudly and sighed, and watched you walk away for a moment.

Needless to say, you were both excited.

-


End file.
